Spinjitzu (Martial Art)
Spinjitzu is a close combat martial arts technique in the world of Ninjago. It involves the user tapping into their innate Elemental energies while spinning rapidly, creating a tornado-like vortex of energy around themselves. Abilities Spinjitzu grants the user the ability to create a tornado of a specific element and color around themselves while spinning. The user and element (if one is activated/being used) rotates rapidly, allowing quick perception and the ability to hit or spin enemies in the process. The speed and the blocked viewing of the user acquired inside the tornado allows a fast and efficient clothing change if the clothes are available. This has been used by the Ninja on several occasions to change from normal clothing into their ninja suits. In regards to transportation, the Spinjitzu tornado can move horizontally across surfaces at walking speed, and a bit faster speeds for more experienced users. This speed does not seem to be affected by stairs or the surface of still bodies of water. The user does not touch the ground (or surface below) while doing Spinjitzu, and hovers a few to several inches above. By propelling themselves upwards in a certain direction (using a jump or a running jump) and then doing Spinjitzu, the user can be carried through the air in that direction for a short time. This technique is most commonly used as a boost, but only more experienced users can keep themselves moving through the air long enough for it to be more effective then simply jumping the distance. Without a weapon or active elemental power, the user's Spinjitzu becomes dramatically less effective in defense and offense. It becomes, simply, a user spinning rapidly, without any protection other than their body. The ninja have demonstrated its inefficiency throughout Season 2 (when they lacked their elemental powers, but still had weapons) by not relying on Spinjitzu as much. Misako (without an element or a weapon) and Wu (only a staff and an element that offered no offensive advantage) also lost a fight with the Stone Army due to ineffective Spinjitzu. Likewise, Spinjitzu has a massive toll on the user, requiring much energy to sustain, with individuals like the Ninja (at peak physical capability) only able to sustain a tornado for about fifteen seconds. The user is also given the ability to wield the Golden Weapons properly. It is unknown if this only applies to those that use the Spinjitzu of the four main elements, or to any user of Spinjitzu. One of the things required to fully master Spinjitzu is to gain one's True Potential, unlocked once the person overcomes a personal problem that was preventing them from being at peace within themselves. It is unknown what verbal communication is possible while doing Spinjitzu, seeing that all motions are sped up, speech would be presumably affected. In one of the pilot episodes, when Jay first learns the martial art, he talks with the other Ninja while in his tornado. Seasons later, in "Grave Danger," Zane tells the Ninja about his solution to the first puzzle in the Tomb of the First Spinjitzu Master, while still doing Spinjitzu. Communication that would match the characteristics of Spinjitzu, is if two users were to talk with one another while doing Spinjitzu, as both perception and possibly speech are sped up, allowing efficient conversing. Vision is another unspecified variable for Spinjitzu users. Presumably, the colors of a tornado (as well as any active element flying around) would partially block the user's vision. It may be impaired to the point where the user can see as much of outside their Spinjitzu as onlookers can see inside (nothing other than the color, element, and objects or enemies being affected). This is one of the few setbacks to this martial art, as users cannot see incoming projectiles or enemies. Despite the reasonable conclusion, one of three instances that viewed the inside of a Spinjitzu tornado has revealed a controversial thought. In "Grave Danger," when the viewpoint is changed to what Zane sees in Spinjitzu, it appears that he was able to clearly see several feet around him as he spun, even with some streaks of color from the tornado. Though, his better vision may be connected to his other Nindroid abilities (specifically his enhanced sight and perception in general)." Gallery Category:Martial Arts techniques